


Mirror, Mirror

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [1]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Broken, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Mirrors, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Friendly Shadow wakes up to a usual day. Alarm clock buzzing and a massive headache from a long night. But how will our shady protector react to a reflection that isn't his own?
Series: Prompts of Randomness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Kudos: 6





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanmade short story because I needed more writing ideas so I'm going off of prompts here. This day is "Mirror, Mirror". Write a story about a mirror and what it would talk to you about. How would you react? If you have any prompts for me, please comment and let me know!
> 
> Anyway, enough notes from me and onto the story! ~Proxy TK

* * *

He woke from his sleep as an annoying alarm clock buzzed at him to get up. It was going to be like every day for the Friendly Shadow but it was best that way. That way he could know what he was expecting and as usual it’d probably be screaming and a bloody scene. Though, he didn’t mind the blood the least. 

A soft groan left his lips as he slammed the alarm clock with his metal hand so it’d finally shut up. That alarm clock really seemed to give him a worse headache than before. To be all honest, he hoped it’d stop soon because he didn’t want to deal with it today, he was already tired the way he was. 

Throwing the knotted blanket off his legs, he sat on the edge of the bed, staring hard at the ground. He wanted more sleep after having a long night but he had work to do, he kept reminding himself that. 

He stood to his feet, patting his slightly wrinkled dress pants he wore to sleep along with the tank top and hung to him loosely. It didn’t bother him to change this more, being too tired to do so anyway. 

He lazily moved to the bathroom which was probably one of the cleanest spots in his dull house though he didn’t mind the mess. It was a mess ever since he became the “Friendly Shadow” because usually, he’d be too tired to clean up anyway.

Stepping into the bathroom, he took a glance to make sure no one was around before pushing his hands against the sink. He was never sure if it was cool to the touch but he didn’t seem to think about it today. 

He let the, hopefully warm, water fill into the sink as he did his usual struggle against the buttons on one of his freshly cleaned button-ups. It was quite often he’d struggle against them since his metal hands weren’t the best at feeling things, especially cloth. 

Luckily, he managed to button up most of them beside the top and bottom one, planning on doing that later, and turned the warm water off. It was his morning route really. Get up, dress, wash his face, coffee sometimes, go out and do whatever hive commanded him to do. 

His blank eyes moved up to the mirror that sat above the sink. It wasn’t uncommon for him to see his reflection but it was different this time. He wasn’t met but his usual blank face with chords seeping out but instead a mask that all the citizens wore. 

With a shout of surprise, he lunged, his back hitting the wall behind him. His eyes were wide with confusion and fear as he slid down the wall slightly so he couldn’t see the mirror. His breaths were quick as he tried to calm but his mind continued to race. 

What was that? Was he hallucinating? Did something happen? His mind pondered on that thought as he looked down at his metal hands. That was normal so that had to mean he was just imagining things. He nodded at that statement to himself as he slowly stood, back still against the wall. 

His eyes met the mirror but everything was normal this time. He reunited with his same blank glowing eyes as normal and a soft sigh left his lips. It was great to know he actually was imagining things. 

Stepping forward, he continued with his usual route of splashing the warm water on his face to wake him up. He hunched over the sink as warm water dripped down his face. It seemed a bit strange when his voice cooed in his ear suddenly. 

“Oh look at the pathetic excuse for a protector.” His own voice cooed into his ear. The Friendly Shadow's eyes darted to the mirror to be face to face with the mask again but he didn’t run this time. He glared back at the dark holes of the mask reflecting him.

“What.” The Friendly Shadow spat, strange anger growing in his chest. It wasn’t like him to get angry so easily but something was off about this reflection hallucination he was watching. 

“You heard me, Friendly Shadow. You couldn’t even protect yourself so how do you expect to protect others?” The reflection sneered. He felt a pang through his chest and stomach as his glare turned into a more fearful gaze. This was just a hallucination, it would pass but it didn’t. 

“Be quiet. You are just a hallucination.” The Friendly Shadow stated, his fearful gaze replaced with a blank one. It was out of habit that he showed no emotion because if he did then people would know what he was afraid of. 

But his attention moved back to the hallucination as it chuckled at him. Was his imagination laughing at him? What kind of twist hallucination was this? He thought as he gripped the side of his sink tighter. 

“Oh, silly man. I’m you.” The hallucination chuckled lowly, moving pale flesh hands to the mask. A sudden pang of anxiety rushed through his metal body. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to see himself again!

As a flame of rage gave him a sudden rush of adrenaline, he threw his metal hand to the mirror, smashing it. Glass hit the tiled floor, and the sink ranged through his ears as he huffed. His now slightly dented metal hand rested hard against the, now, wood surface. 

A cold voice slowly returned to his hearing without him knowing until he heard his name being shouted with annoyance and rage. 

“Shadow!” Hive shouted as his head suddenly throbbed with pain. He moved away from the mirror slightly, tapping his temple lightly. How long had they been calling him? Did the hallucination make him forget his job and what he was doing or something?

“Hive, I’m here.” Friendly Shadow stated, he just realized how tired he sounded. That punch really must’ve affected him roughly but right now he focused on Hive’s voice.

“Finally! Were you asleep or something? Doesn’t matter, you are needed on the edge of town, it’s a mess.” Hive sighed, slightly disappointed it took the shady protector to answer. They never really liked to wait. 

“Right.” The Friendly Shadow said simply going around to get ready for another long day. His mind pondered on whether he should tell the hive of his hallucination or not but that was out of the question. If he told them, he would get rewired again and he didn’t want that. 

So he kept quiet about his hallucination and set out to work. No matter what happened, he was going to stay quiet and keep his little secret. Even if it meant buying a new mirror.


End file.
